wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część I/Rozdział piąty
Gulliwer osobliwszym wynalazkiem przeszkadza wtargnieniu nieprzyjaciół. Cesarz nadaje mu wielki tytuł. Posłowie króla Blefusku przychodzą prosić o pokój. Zajmuje się ogień w pałacu Cesarzowej. Gulliwer wiele się przykłada do ugaszenia pożaru. Państwo Blefusku jest wyspą na północny wschód od Lilliputu położoną, od którego dzieli je tylko jeden kanał na czterysta prętów szeroki. Nie widziałem go jeszcze, a przestrzeżony o bliskim Blefuskianów na Lilliput ataku, strzegłem się ukazywać z tamtej strony, aby mnie który z okrętów nieprzyjacielskich nie postrzegł. Blefuskianie nic nie wiedzieli o mnie, bo wszelkie związki między tymi państwami były pod karą śmierci zakazane w czasie wojny, a z rozkazu Cesarza każdy ich statek miał być przytrzymany. Zwierzyłem się Cesarzowi z zamysłu opanowania całej floty nieprzyjacielskiej, która, podług uwiadomienia wysłanych od nas szpiegów, stała w porcie, gotowa za pierwszym pomyślnym wiatrem wyjść pod żagle. Radziłem się najdoświadczeńszych żeglarzów dla zasięgnięcia wiadomości, jaka była głębokość kanału, a ci zapewnili mnie, że na środku podczas najwyższego wezbrania morza jest siedemdziesiąt glumgluffów (to jest około sześciu stóp miary europejskiej), a w innych miejscach co najwyżej pięćdziesiąt glumgluffów. Udałem się ku stronie północno — wschodniej, naprzeciw samego Blefusku, i położywszy się za jednym pagórkiem, patrzałem przez mój teleskop i ujrzałem flotę nieprzyjacielską z pięćdziesięciu okrętów liniowych i z wielkiej liczby statków przewozowych złożoną. Oddaliwszy się stamtąd, kazałem zrobić wiele lin, jak tylko można najmocniejszych, a także wiele szyn żelaznych. Liny te były grubości szpagatu, a szyny długości i grubości drutów do pończoch. Jeszczem liny posplatał po trzy w jedną, żeby były mocniejsze, i z szynami to samo uczyniwszy, końce ich jak haki pozakrzywiałem. Pięćdziesiąt takich haków umocowawszy do tyluż lin, powróciłem do brzegów północno — wschodnich i zrzuciwszy obuwie, pończochy i zwierzchnie suknie, wstąpiłem w morze, ubrany w skórzany kaftan, na pół godziny przed przypływem. Z początku szedłem z największą, jaka tylko być może, prędkością, potem na środku płynąłem przez jakie piętnaście prętów, aż póki dna nie dostałem. Przybyłem do floty mniej jak w pół godziny. Nieprzyjaciele, na mój widok przestraszeni, jak żaby z okrętów powyskakiwali i na wyspę uciekli. Zdawało mi się, że ich było blisko trzydzieści t ysięcy. Wtedy, zaczepiwszy hakiem za dziurę w dziobie każdego okrętu, wszystkie końce lin razem związałem. Gdym się tą pracą zatrudniał, nieprzyjaciel tysiące strzał na mnie wypuścił, z których wiele ugodziło mnie w twarz i ręce, i nie tylko że mi niewypowiedziany ból sprawiły, ale i przeszkadzały w robocie. Najwięcej się obawiałem o moje oczy, które bym z pewnością postradał, gdyby mi nie przyszedł na myśl sposób prędkiego zapobieżenia temu, Miałem w jednej kieszonce, która, jak już wspomniałem, uniknęła rewizji, pomiędzy innymi użytecznymi drobiazgami okulary; te dobywszy wsadziłem na nos, jak mogłem najmocniej. Tym sposobem, okularami jakby jakim szyszakiem uzbrojony, kończyłem dalej robotę, nie zważając na grad strzał spadających na mnie, z których wiele uderzyło w szkła moich okularów, lecz bez poważniejszego efektu z wyjątkiem obruszenia ich trochę. Zahaczywszy wszystkie okręty, zacząłem ciągnąć, lecz nadaremnie, gdyż stały na kotwicach. Musiałem teraz wykonać najśmielszy zabieg mego przedsięwzięcia. Wypuściłem z rąk związane okręty, pourzynałem czym prędzej nożem wszystkie liny, do których były przywiązane kotwice (otrzymawszy przy tym ze dwieście strzał w twarz i ręce), z czym szybko uwinąwszy się, pięćdziesiąt największych okrętów bez żadnej trudności za sobą pociągnąłem. Blefuskianie, którzy zamysłu mego nie odgadli, zostali równie zadziwieni jak przerażeni. Widząc, że urzynałem liny, sądzili, iż myślałem rozpuścić ich flotę na igrzysko wiatrów albo też jeden okręt o drugi porozbijać. Lecz gdy ujrzeli, żem całą ich flotę ciągnął za sobą, zawrzeszczeli ze złości i rozpaczy. Szedłem przez niejaki czas i gdy mnie już strzałami dosięgnąć nie mogli, zatrzymałem się nieco dla powyciągania tych, które mi w twarzy i w rękach utkwiły, namaściłem rany maścią daną mi po przybyciu, zdjąłem okulary i poczekawszy z godzinę do odpływu przybyłem bezpiecznie z moją zdobyczą do portu cesarstwa Lilliputu. Cesarz, czekając na przedsięwzięcia mego skutek, stał na brzegu z całym dworem swoim. Widzieli z daleka zbliżającą się flotę, ale że byłem w wodzie po piersi, nie postrzegli, że to ja ku nim ją prowadziłem. Kiedym doszedł do środka kanału, strach ich wzmógł się, bo byłem w wodzie po szyję, i Cesarz mniemał, żem zginął i że to flota nieprzyjacielska ciągnie dla wylądowania; ale ta bojaźń wkrótce ustala, bo jak tylko dna dostałem, zaraz zobaczono mnie na czele wszystkich okrętów i usłyszano, gdym głośno wykrzyknął: „Wiwat najpotężniejszy Cesarz Lilliputu!” Monarcha ten, kiedy przybyłem, nieskończone mi dawał pochwały i natychmiast kreował mnie nardakiem, co jest u nich najwyższą godnością. Prosił mnie potem, żebym użył sposobu przeprowadzenia do jego portów wszystkich innych nieprzyjacielskich okrętów. A tak nienasycona jest pycha władców, że ambicja monarchę tego podżegała do opanowania całego państwa Blefusku, obrócenia go w prowincję swego cesarstwa i rządzenia nim przez swego gubernatora. Myślał o wygubieniu wszystkich wygnańców ze stronnictwa Grubych Końców i zmuszeniu obu narodów do tłuczenia jaj z cieńszego końca, co by go uczyniło jedynym monarchą całego świata. Ale ja argumentami, na polityce i słuszności ugruntowanymi, usiłowałem go odwieść od tego przedsięwzięcia i oświadczyłem jawnie, że nigdy nie zechcę być narzędziem, którego by można użyć do pognębienia narodu wolnego, szlachetnego i odważnego. Kiedy później rzecz tę roztrząśniono w Radzie, większa część poszła za moim zdaniem. Śmiałe i odważne moje sprzeciwienie się polityce i zamysłom monarchy tak bardzo go na mnie obraziło, iż mi tego nie mógł darować. Dał to poznać na Radzie w mowie swojej, arcysztucznej. Powiadano mi, że wielu z radców rozsądniejszych milczeniem zdaniu mojemu przytwierdziło, lecz drudzy, skryci moi nieprzyjaciele, nie zaniedbali niechęci cesarskiej na zgubę moją użyć. Od tego czasu Jego Cesarska Mość i nieprzychylni mi ministrowie zaczęli przeciw mnie intrygę, której skutki dały się odczuć w niespełna dwa miesiące i która omal mnie o zgubę nie przyprawiła. Tak to mało znaczą u monarchów największe dla nich uczynione zasługi, gdy po nich następuje uchylenie się od ślepego ich namiętnościom służenia. We trzy prawie tygodnie po mojej sławnej wyprawie przybyło z Bl efusku poselstwo z propozycją pokoju. Traktat wkrótce został zawarty pod kondycjami dla Lilliputu arcypożytecznymi, którymi nie będę czytelnika zaprzątał. Poselstwo było złożone z sześciu panów, mających z sobą w asyście pięćset osób, i trzeba przyznać, że wjazd ich był taki, jak wielkości monarchy i ważności negocjacji przystało. Po zawarciu pokoju, w czym wpływ mój był niemiły (dzięki znaczeniu, którym się cieszyłem lub zdawałem się cieszyć na dworze), posłowie, dowiedziawszy się o uczynionej przeze mnie ich narodowi przysłudze, złożyli mi ceremonialną wizytę. Zaczęli od pochwał mego męstwa i wspaniałości, zapraszali mnie imieniem swego monarchy do jego królestwa i na koniec prosili, ażebym im raczył pokazać próbę mej nadzwyczajnej siły, o której tyle zadziwiających opowiadań słyszeli. Zrobiłem, o co prosili, lecz nie będę nużył czytelnika szczegółami, i zyskałem ich zupełne zadowolenie, po czym prosiłem, aby mi wyjednali zaszczyt złożenia mego najgłębszego uszanowania Królowi Imć Blefusku, którego znakomite cnoty całemu światu były znane. Obiecałem stawić się u tronu Jego Królewskiej Mości pierwej, niżelim miał do kraju mego powrócić. Chciałem mieć jednak uprzednie pozwolenie od swego Cesarza na złożenie uszanowania monarsze Blefusku. W kilka dni potem prosiłem o to Cesarza Imci, na co mi ozięble odpowiedział: „Pozwalam”, a jeden z moich przyjaciół doniósł mi sekretnie, że Cesarz, usłuchawszy podszeptów Flimnapa i Bolgolama, rozmowę moją z posłami za znak wiarołomstwa poczytuje, do którego w sercu swoim się nie poczuwałem. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy o dworze i ministrach powziąłem właściwe wyobrażenie. Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że posłowie przez tłumaczy ze mną mówili. Języki tych dwóch państw tak się różnią od siebie jak dwa jakiekolwiek języki w Europie. Obydwa te narody wychwalają dawność, piękność i moc swego, a sąsiedzki w pogardzie mają. Tymczasem Cesarz, pyszny z przemocy nad Blefuskianami, którą zyskał przez zabranie ich floty, rozkazał okazać posłom swoje listy uwierzytelniające i mieć mowę w języku lillipuckim. Jakoż potrzeba przyznać, że z przyczyny handlu między tymi dwoma państwami, wzajemnego zbiegów przyjmowania i zwyczaju wysyłania za granicę szlacheckiej młodzieży dla nabycia poloru i umiejętności, mało jest osób znacznych, a mniej jeszcze kupców i żeglarzów, którzy by nie umieli obydwóch języków, jak przekonałem się parę tygodni później, kiedy udałem się, by złożyć me uszanowanie Królowi Blefusku, co pośród wielu przeciwności spowodowanych złością mych nieprzyjaciół, miało okazać się bardzo szczęśliwym wydarzeniem, jak to opowiem we właściwym miejscu. Czytelnik raczy sobie przypomnieć, że pomiędzy warunkami mego uwolnienia były i takie, którym byłem niechętny, jako że zbyt mnie poniżały, i do których przyjęcia zmusić mnie mogły tylko okoliczności mego położenia. Godność nardaka, którą byłem zaszczycony, uwalniała mnie od warunków uwłaczających mej czci i muszę oddać sprawiedliwość Jego Cesarskiej Mości, iż nigdy mi o tym nie wspomniał. Zdarzyła mi się podówczas okoliczność uczynienia Jego Cesarskiej Mości jednej znakomitej, jak mniemałem, przysługi. Jednego razu obudzony byłem o północy krzykiem zgromadzonego ludu pod drzwiami mego mieszkania, co mnie w pierwszej chwili przestraszyło. Usłyszałem nieustannie powtarzane słowo: burglum, burglum. Niektórzy z dworu Cesarza, przecisnąwszy się przez tłum, prosili mnie, żebym czym prędzej pośpieszył do pałacu, gdzie w pokojach Cesarzowej Jejmości wszczął się pożar przez nieostrożność pewnej damy, która nad czytaniem jednego romansu usnęła. Natychmiast wstałem i udałem się do pałacu, a że wydano już rozkazy, by mi się wszyscy usunęli z drogi, i była to noc księżycowa, nikogo nie zdeptałem w tym powszechnym zamieszaniu. Kiedy na miejsce przyszedłem, zastałem już przystawione do pokojów drabiny i niemało przygotowanych wiader, ale woda była daleko od miejsca pożaru. Wiadra te były wielkości dużego naparstka i chociaż lud biedny z wielkim pośpiechem wody dostarczał, ogień jednak był tak gwałtowny, że to niewiele pomagało. Ja bym łatwo ten ogień suknią moją przytłumił, ale miałem na sobie tylko mój kaftan skórzany, a pożar tak się zaczął szerzyć, że wspaniały pałac niechybnie by został w perzynę obrócony, gdyby mi z niepospolitą umysłu przytomnością nie przyszedł na pamięć sposób arcydobry. W wieczór poprzedzający piłem bardzo wiele wybornego wina, nazywającego się glimigrim. Mieszkańcy Blefusku nazywają je flunec, lecz tutejsze uważane jest za lepszy gatunek i bardzo pędzi urynę. Szczęśliwym trafem do tej chwili nie załatwiłem jeszcze naturalnej potrzeby. Żar ognia i moje wysiłki ugaszenia go pobudziły jeszcze bardziej działanie wina. Zacząłem więc operację, tak obficie i tak zręcznie kierując masę płynną na miejsca ratunku potrzebujące, że w trzech minutach ze wszystkim ogień ugasiłem i resztę tego pysznego budynku, który pochłonął tyle wieków racy, zachowałem od nieszczęsnego spłonienia. Dzień zaczął świtać, wróciłem więc do siebie nie czekając na podziękowanie, zwłaszcza że nie wiedziałem, czy tę przysługę Cesarz przyjmie łaskawie, gdyż podług kardynalnych praw państwa było to główną i śmierci godną zbrodnią puszczać urynę na placu otaczającym pałac cesarski, alem się uspokoił, gdym się dowiedział, że Jego Cesarska Mość rozkazał wielkiemu sędziemu wydać list dla mnie na odpuszczenie kary, którego jednak nigdy nie miałem otrzymać. Lecz w tym samym czasie doniesiono mi, że Cesarzowa, niewymowną z postępku mego powziąwszy obrzydliwość, przeniosła się w najodleglejsze części pałacu i postanowiła nigdy nie mieszkać w pokojach, którem śmiał zbezcześcić uczynkiem nieuczciwym i bezwstydnym, za co nawet w obecności najpoufalszych dam swoich zemścić się poprzysięgła. Podróże Gulliwera 01 05